thedalelandsbeyondfandomcom-20200213-history
Player vs. Player Rules
Griefing. Griefing is the act of chronically causing grief to other members of an online community, or more specifically, intentionally disrupting the immersion of another player in their gameplay. It should be obvious why this is prohibited. **This rule DOES NOT apply directly to IC “Versus” interactions. If you keep insulting another player ICly or provoking them, this constitutes as a hostile action, and therefore is considered consent to PvP, so expect IC results regardless.. Setting to Hostile / Knock Out mode. Before engaging in PvP, set the other opposing party to Hostile via the player list. Setting to hostile is considered as giving approval/consent to PvP situations, but it by no means bypasses any of the rules. Note that Knock Out mode is not a requirement, it is merely a courtesy. ** At 1 HP\health you are considered incapacitated and either dead or knocked out at the victor's decision. You are also at the mercy of the victor. This does not bypass any rules requiring permission, such as mutilation or torture. RP Reason There must always be an in-character roleplay reason for PvP conflict to take place, and both parties involved must adhere to ALL rules. Absolutely NO Out-Of-Character motives such as intent to grief the player or metagaming. RP Out. You must allow the counter-party to roleplay out of a PvP situation. (The exception to this rule is with Drow on the surface and surfacers in the Underdark.) The RP out can be done by role-playing a sign of pending attack or hostility, such as *load arrow in bow* or *prepare spell to cast*.This action allows the counter-party to roleplay out of the attack either by running, apologizing, surrendering, or whatever else suitable action you can think of. If you are attempting to RP out of PvP, it's a good idea to let the other party know in a tell. RPing out is one of the more delicate scenarios handled by DMs, so if there is a dispute, be sure to take screenshots, whether you were RPing out or the other party was supposed to RP out. Note: If you are a PvP initiator, and you are in an area that is for lower leveled characters, you may not force them from that area with threats of PvP. **If your character takes an RP out which is offered by a disguised person, the same rules for disguises apply. Your character does not know the identity of the aggressor in this scenario PvP Initiation. The following actions are considered PvP consent. By engaging in these actions, you are consenting to enter PvP with another player. * Buffing/warding, casting hostile spells, and the use of scrolls or potions (during a confrontation) are considered hostile actions, and are consent for the other party to enter PvP. * Bullying, using slander/offensive language, or provoking is giving consent for a PvP interaction. * Pick-pocketing is giving consent for a PvP interaction. * Entering an faction or guild hall without being in the guild or invited by a guildmember. Arrests count as invitations. This rule only applies to actual halls such as Shadowdale/Myth Drannor Barracks, The Academy Hall, etc. * Shapeshifting or being shifted into a monstrous form. (Devil/demon/etc) * Being an Underdark race on the surface or a surface race in the Underdark. * Being caught spying/listening while in stealth. * Entering an area that your PC is banished from. By performing one of these actions towards another player, you have consented yourself as OK with an in-game PvP engagement. What this means is that, if the other party decides to engage in PvP, you have forfeit your possibility for an RP out. Your consent was given the moment you made the offending act. . **If PvP is not your thing, then you should not place yourself in situations that constitute as grounds for PvP. Post PvP. After a PvP situation has ended, should the winner have killed the loser, the losing character will not remember the events that led to their death when returning to life. The memory of who their killer was, why they got killed and what the killer looked like are gone from the losing character’s memory. The winner can determine that he killed the loser, even if using KO mode but, he must indicate such to the loser. When the loser is revived, it will be as if they were sent to the fugue, which would not be remembered either. If the loser is knocked out, then the consequences are up to the winner. In general, if you are knocked out, please roleplay accordingly and do not simply get up and run off, ignoring consequences. As well, by default you also will not remember the events that led to your death if you are knocked out, unless otherwise notified by the winner. Some players might want you to remember, so as to stoke more RP in the future. **If you are wearing a disguise, please send your target a tell to let them know that you are. See the following rule for more specifics on Disguise. Disguises. Special Note on Disguises: If a person is completely disguised (wearing different-looking set of clothing/mask), then they are disguised and your character would not recognize them regardless of any skill roll. If the person speaks and RPs something such as *hushed/muffled tone*, then it would be considerably difficult for your character to recognize them still, and it would depend on the situation and on the players to make the appropriate roll. As mentioned in other rules, if you are unsure of what skill roll you should make (if any at all), send an OOC tell to the other player to ask first. See http://dalelandsbeyond.forumotion.com/rp-guide-f28/disguises-t541.htm for more specifics on disguises. **Note that completely disguised does mean your face is concealed, such as wearing a mask. If you choose to wear a disguise IC, you should take pains to ensure that no one witnesses you changing in or out of the disguise in order to maintain anonymity. One Day Avoidance. After losing a PvP situation, both players must avoid each other directly for a whole day (24 hours). Losing is one of three things: # Both sides engage in battle and one party leaves gravely wounded. # One party is dead. # One party is KO. This rule is expressly here to prevent one thing, players abusing transitions in order to flee, rest then re-engage (note re-engage) this means they have engaged. The use of a transition is to be considered an RP out, having fled from the initiator. If it is mid combat, then you have lost the PvP and must wait 24 hours, unless given permission from the opposing party to be around them. If you come across them before 24 hours, it is your responsibility to leave the area. **The only exception to this rule is if the other player (or other party involved) grants you permission to be present around the person that killed you. '' PvP vs. Offline Opponent. If the counter-party is offline (logged off or playing a different character), PvP-type RP is forbidden. You are NOT allowed to RP a situation that would affect the other player in any way, by using their player corpse (such as robbing items from their corpse, arresting them, or taking their corpse, or such). ''**It also goes without saying that god-modding (RPing something without the other person's interaction) is STRICTLY forbidden. Assassinations. Assassinations have there own set of guidelines which can be found here: http://dalelandsbeyond.forumotion.com/t18359-new-guidelines-for-assasinations#145821 RP Consequences. When your character commits a crime (without proper disguise), you are automatically consenting to IC consequences of the action if you are caught by another player. If you are caught by other player(s) and arrested for your crimes, you must RP the consequences of your actions. A consequence such as jail, is not permanent by any means. **If an RP consequence such as jail or capture is not something you wish to play, then don’t commit crimes inside town where the law can find you, or wear a disguise. Pickpocketing. Pickpocketing is currently allowed against other players, as long as it is not abused. (i.e. pickpocketing the same person multiple times in a short amount of time is unacceptable). Pickpocketing is considered a hostile action, and as such, constitutes as grounds for automatic consent if you are caught. Disarm and Improved Disarm. Disarm and its Improved version are currently allowed against other player. The defender's item should automatically return to their inventory. If you encounter an issue when using this, inform our staff about it on the forum. Summons & Companions & Familiars. Summons, animal companions and familiars are considered the same party as the player that has them. Therefore, the RP for them must be used the same way as the player. Any form of summon in general is allowed to be attacked on sight. However there must be a role-play action onto the player/caster (as per the PvP rules that all PvP needs to be role-played IC). Metagaming. Metagaming is strictly forbidden and is a punishable offense. Examples of metagaming: * Acting differently due to being set to Hostile or seeing spells come through a transition, especially if the person is stealthed or invisible, even though your character would not act any differently if these actions were not observed by you (the player) * Acting differently due to OOCly knowing that a person is higher level than you * Using knowledge that your character should not know ICly * Telling through a disguise of a person because of OOCly seeing the name above person's head * Telling through a disguise of a person because of their OOC description (right-click, Examine) * Using information gained from a person's OOC description or biography There are many more examples of this, but for obvious reasons, they cannot all be listed. Permadeath. Note that no player can force perma death on you for a simple PvP encounter. For further information look here: http://dalelandsbeyond.forumotion.com/t25488-permanent-death Transitions. Transitions are fine to use in fleeing it's alright to leave the PvP area HOWEVER!! One does not run away then turn about and run back in to "lose" their pursuers. This is a flat out abuse as RP wise you would have ran back toward them. This is categorized not only as metagaming, but also exploiting a mechanic of the game, which may have slightly more severe consequences. Surface Drow, UD Drow, Surfacers in the UD. Any Underdarker found on the surface, and any surfacer found in the Underdark, henceforth de-facto forfeit their RP out by virtue of being monsters in hostile territory. In effect if you are a Drow or Duergar on the surface, you may be attacked by any surfacer without warning at any time. If you are a surfacer venturing into the Underdark, you may be attacked by any resident without warning at any time. However, this is not a reciprocal policy. Drow and Duergar on the surface still need to offer an RP out to any surfacers they encounter. Surfacers in the Underdark need to offer an RP out to the local inhabitants. **You are still expected to have a good RP reason for heading into the Underdark, or for coming up to the surface. '' see here http://dalelandsbeyond.forumotion.com/t17799-evil-races-on-the-surface-surfacers-in-the-underdark Exceptions. If both parties involved in a PvP or conflict give their consent and agree to a different outcome and/or different way to engage in PvP than listed in the rules, then it is allowed to not apply the rules to that specific situation. If this is the case, be sure to take a screenshot of the conversation should a dispute come up later. ''**ALL parties involved must willingly agree/consent to the changes they wish to make. Breaking the Rules. If you witness someone breaking the PvP rules or you feel a PvP situation is out of hand, take screenshots and send a PM on the forums to one of our DMs. The rules as listed above are to be followed by all players on the server, and punishment will be handed out for breaking of these rules.Note the rule on exceptions however; an exception can be made to the rules if both parties involved in the PvP situation agree on the outcome and/or how to engage in PvP. **The rules, as listed above are to be followed by all players on the servers and consequences will be handed out on a case by case basis. There are many factors, such as prior offenses, that may affect consequences. Taken from: http://dalelandsbeyond.forumotion.com/t18506-pvp-rules